Hell Fighter 17
|anime debut = "A Dangerous Union" |Race = Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 790 |Date of death = Age 790 |Address = Hell |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army Tuffle Machine Mutants |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (co-creator) Dr. Myuu (co-creator) Android 17 (template) }} is a Machine Mutant created by the evil scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu while in Hell. Appearance Hell Fighter 17 is essentially identical to Android 17 from the Android Saga. While being a Machine Mutant, he bears only the Red Ribbon insignia and lacks the Machine Mutant's cross-hairs in his eyes. Personality Hell Fighter 17 acts similar to Android 17 during his time as a delinquent in the Android Saga, and also made Android 17 act like this when possessing him. However, different from Android 17, Hell Fighter 17 displays respect and loyalty towards Dr. Gero, referring to him with the honorific "sama" in the original Japanese version. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga A joint effort between Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, Hell Fighter 17 was designed to locate his android counterpart Android 17 and fuse with him in order to become Super 17. He is the one who brainwashed and influenced the real Android 17 into attacking Trunks and his driver, and killing Krillin and the other people on the highway. When he arrives on Earth, before fusing with Android 17, he fights Vegeta in his base form and is promptly beaten. Vegeta is initially unimpressed with Hell Fighter 17's power until Dr. Myuu and Gero reveal that 17 is using only half of his strength. Followed closely by the Dragon Team, the true Android 17 arrives and the two merge into Super 17. Hell Fighter 17 is the one in control of Super 17 due to having brainwashed Android 17 and thus the merged android is still evil. However Android 18 and Goku try to break through to Android 17 during the battle, eventually allowing him to hold Super 17 back, Super 17 finished off by Goku, eliminating Hell Fighter 17. Power ;Anime In the original Japanese version, Hell Fighter 17 is remarked by Vegeta to have "powered-up beyond belief" compared to the original Android 17 due to his ability to match Vegeta's base form. In the FUNimation dub, Dr. Myuu states that Hell Fighter 17 has equal power to the original Android 17. Hell Fighter 17 is shown to hold an advantage over a suppressed base Vegeta in battle, until he powers up, quickly overpowering 17. Myuu also notes that Hell Fighter 17 possesses half the power of Super 17, who in turn states that he is twice as strong as Android 17. ;Video games When in Villainous Mode, Hell Fighter 17 is able to fight against the Future Warrior in their brief battle, once after the empowered Machine Mutant had easily defeated Trunks with a single attack. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hikou' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Possession' - Hell Fighter 17 is able to control Android 17 from anywhere, even controlling him all the way from Hell. Hell Fighter 17 can also exert control over Android 18 through Android 17, though this ultimately fails thanks to Krillin's intervention, who also nearly freed 17 from Hell Fighter 17's control. **'Telepathy' - Hell Fighter 17 can telepathically communicate with Android 17 in order to control him. **'Portal Opening' – A technique used with Android 17 in order to open a portal between Earth and Hell. **'Merge' - Hell Fighter 17 is able to initiate a merge with Android 17 when he has him under his control, fusing them into the perfected Android 17: Super 17. **'Absorption' - While most media refers to Super 17 as a fusion, Heroes refers to Super 17 as being the result of Hell Fighter 17 absorbing Android 17 through this ability. He can then attain "Further Evolution" by absorbing other Red Ribbon Androids to get even more powerful. *'Hell Breaker' – His special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. It is similar to Android 17's Electric Shot and Super 17's Shocking Death Ball. *'Rage Saucer' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Side Bridge' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Xenoverse. *'Freedom Kick' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Xenoverse. *'Energy Field' – A technique used by Villainous Mode 17 in Xenoverse. *'Super Electric Strike' – Villainous Mode 17's ultimate attack in Xenoverse. Forms and transformations Super 17 (Imperfect) One of the Android 17s appears as Super 17 without having fused with the other 17 in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi scenario "The True Ultimate Android", however he is said to be weaker without the other 17 and refers to himself as imperfect. Super 17 While most media refers to Super 17 as the fusion of the two 17s, in Dragon Ball Heroes, it is said that Hell Fighter 17 possess the "Further Evolution" ability, which he uses to absorb Android 17 to become Super 17, and can then absorb Android 16 and Cell to go even further, gaining the "perfect physical body". Super 17 (Android absorbed) |超１７号:人造人間吸収|''Chō 17-Gō (Jinzōningen Kyūshū)|lit. "Super No. 17 (Artificial Human Absorption)"}} is a transformation exclusive to ''Dragon Ball Heroes introduced as part of the ninth mission of Galaxy Mission series (GM9), where Super 17 absorbs Android 16 in order to increase his power. After being born from the merger of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, Super 17 evolves even further by absorbing Android 16 thanks to his "Further Evolution" ability introduced in the game. His appearance remains roughly the same, but he gains large amounts of muscle mass that grant him a "perfect physical body" and cause his clothing to rip a little bit. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Electric Hell Ball is still his special attack after absorbing Android 16. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) is a transformation exclusive to ''Dragon Ball Heroes as part of the tenth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM10), where after having already absorbed Android 16, Super 17 also absorbs Cell in order to increase his power. After being born by absorbing Android 17, Super 17 evolves even further by absorbing Cell thanks to his "Further Evolution" ability introduced in the game. His appearance remains roughly the same, but he gains large amounts of muscle mass that grant him a "perfect physical body" and cause his clothing to rip apart. Having absorbed Perfect Cell, Super 17 gains Cell's armor on his shoulders, chest, and legs, as well as black cheek markings but shown red on the Dragon Ball Heroes Card. His special attack is still the Electric Hell Ball. Villainous Mode Android 17 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse by Demigra's Wormhole. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. Fusions Super 17 The result of Hell Fighter 17's Fusion with Android 17 is the powerful Machine Mutant/Android hybrid, Super 17. Super 17 is much taller than both 17's with an athletic build. His hairstyle and clothing are slightly altered to give him a somewhat more mature appearance. His voice remains the same as Android 17, however. This form is powerful enough to fight on par with a Super Saiyan 4 Goku at the height of its power and possesses the ability to absorb energy like Dr. Gero, Android 19, and Cell. While Super 17 primarily possess Android 17's personality traits and memories, it is Hell Fighter 17 who controls the fusion thanks to having brainwashed Android 17. Cell 17 The EX-Fusion of Android 17 and Perfect Cell, Cell 17's bio implies that Hell Fighter 17 is the Android 17 who merged with Cell to create Cell 17. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Shigeru Nakahara *English: **Funimation dub: Chuck Huber **Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole *Italian dub: Paolo Sesana *Latin American Spanish dub: Genaro Vásquez *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Jr. Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Hell Fighter 17 vs. Vegeta Trivia *This is Dr. Gero's second co-creation, the first one being Android 8 with Dr. Flappe, back in Dragon Ball (even though it was only stated, not actually shown). Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Novo Androide 17 es:Androide Número 17 del Infierno fr:N°17 de l'Enfer it:Androide 17 dell'Inferno Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:DBGT Characters Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased